JSRF: Bonds Between Rudies
by MadLaughter
Summary: Stories about different relations, all of the rudies would have, with each other. Rated T for safety.
1. The First Three

**After seeing/reading all of the certain relationships, pairings, team ups, etc. of the GGs, I decided to make stories, or I think what's called a one-shot, of this subject. **

**I don't own Jet Grind(Set) Radio or Jet Set Radio Future.**

**Oh, P.S. I haven't really played the games, so I'm not familiar with the areas. I'll do my best anyway.**

* * *

The First Three 

**(****Yoyo, Gum, and Corn)**

Yoyo, Corn, and Gum were skating through the streets of Dogenzaka Hill. Corn and Gum wanted to start Yoyo's first mission off with something easy. The mission was to tag up Dogenzaka Hill, marking it as GG territory. Yoyo was doing pretty well. They were impressed, by the skills he showed. Stylish graffiti, killer tricks, and a silver tongue to top it off. He was definitely to make a good GG, in the future.

After the mission, the three GGs saw something zoom by. "What was that yo", said Yoyo. Corn squinted, to get a better look, "a rudie, wearing headphones?" "You think that's the rudie who stole the goddess' statue?" "Well come on, let's go follow him", Gum said, before skating off.

The GGs were able to catch up to the mysterious rudie on top of a building. "Are you the rudie that stole the goddess' statue", Corn asked. The rudie looked at him and crossed his arms, "No. Is that why you were following me? Who are you?" "We're the GGs yo" Yoyo responded. "The GGs huh" the rudie started to get an idea, "My name is Beat and Dogenzaka Hill is my turf. But if you want you can race me for it". "What the catch", asked Gum, eyeing Beat suspiciously. "If you win, you can keep Dogenzaka Hill, but if I win . . ." Beat smirked and pointed at the GGs "I become your leader, and you three will have to answer to me from now on". "WHAT!" Gum and Yoyo exclaimed. "Deal", said Corn. "Are you out of your mind" Gum said angrily. "Don't worry I got this". Corn took a step forward to confront Beat, "I'm Corn, and I'm the leader of the GGs. I'll be the one racing you". "I heard of you. You're the super genius. Let's see what your brains can do against my speed".

Corn and Beat started at the top of the hill. Beat started the count down.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!"

Beat took the lead, dashing down the street. Corn followed behind him. Knowing he wouldn't catch up, Corn jumped up on a rail, and boost grind ahead of Beat. Corn turned a corner and grinded on a few more rails. Beat was doing the same thing, so Corn boost dashed, to keep some distance. When they both reached the wavy road, Corn had another idea. He climbed on top of a building, and jumped across a few roads. Corn was in the lead, but Beat was a few yards behind. After grinding up top, to the shopping mall area, Corn jumped a few buildings, and landed back on the ground. After he reached the half-pipe, Corn did a boost grind on the side, and jumped up to the finish line, with Beat just ten seconds behind him.

"Nice going Corn". "Yeah that was awesome yo". "Alright fine", Beat said, "Dogenzaka Hill is yours. And for a bonus, I'll join your gang". "WHAT!" Gum and Yoyo said again. "Alright welcome aboard", Corn said, shaking Beat's hand. Just then, the police scanners, they were using came on. A Rokkaku police man spoke, "HQ to all squads: four rudies were spotted in Dogenzaka Hill. Head out and capture them immediately". "The cops are coming. I'll head over to the garage, see you there". Beat turned around and headed off to the garage.

The sound of sirens started to reach the three GGs' ears. Half a dozen trucks came, to block off parts of the streets. Ten Rokkaku police men started to approach the GGs. "You two get back", said Gum, "I'll take care of them". Corn and Yoyo skated off to the side walk, so Gum could handle the police.

Gum skated toward the group of police men, and knocked down three off them. She quickly pulled out a spray can and tagged them, while they were still down. Two of them grabbed her, but she boost dashed them off. Once they got up, she approached them, elbowing one in the stomach and roundhouse kicking the other in the face. Gum finished them off, by tagging them. The last five police men were starting to close in on her. Gum skated near one of the electric fences. When they got close, Gum threw a bag of gumballs (I could have put marbles, but this is better) on the ground, and boost dashed out of the way. She watched as the police men stumbled into the fence. She then skated up to them and tagged them. "That'll teach you not to mess with the GGs".

Corn and Yoyo skated up to her. "Way to go Gum". "Yeah that was awesome yo". "Thanks. Now let's head back to the garage before more comes. And with that the three GGs skated off to the garage.

In the garage, Corn, Gum, and Yoyo were resting on the couches, while Beat was checking out the place. The music on the radio started to change to an announcement. "Yo! This DJ Professor K and I'm here Broadcasting the best pirate radio station in the world; Jet Set Radio! To any of you who didn't see what happened in Dogenzaka Hill; the GG known as Gum took down a bunch of Rokkaku's men single handedly. You go girl. That's what you call sticking it to Rokkaku. But in other news; Shibuya Terminal has been covered in some ugly looking graffiti. Someone needs to go over there and cover it up with some real artwork".

After hearing the broadcast, Yoyo, Corn, and Gum went to Shibuya Terminal, to cover up the graffiti. When they got there, they saw what looked like a gator man tagging a wall. "Is that . . . Poison Jam", Gum said. Corn nodded "Seriously? Out here in broad daylight?" "Man, that guy looks uuugly yo" Yoyo looked pretty disgusted. "Hey you", Gum called out. The Poison Jam member turned his head and saw the GGs staring at him. Suddenly he started to skate off. Gum gave chase leaving Corn and Yoyo by themselves. "Um . . . I'm gonna . . . get to work", Yoyo skated off. Corn watched Yoyo skate away until he heard a voice. "Hey, what happened to my turf", a tall young man skated toward Corn, carrying stereo over his shoulder. "Are you the one who did this?" "What . . . No it wasn't me, it was them", Corn pointed to three Poison Jam members being chased by Gum. "Oh, well then can you help me cover this stuff up?" "Um, sure. That's kinda what we came here to do". Gum skated up to them after successfully chasing off Poison Jam. "Who's this?" "The name's Combo", the rudie answered. After a few minutes, Combo and GGs meet up under that balcony. "Thanks for the help. To return the favor, I'll join your gang". "Sounds good to me. Welcome to the GGs", said Corn. Another broadcast from the Rokkaku police went out through their scanners again. "HQ to all squads: youths on skates have been sighted, in Shibuya Terminal. Assist Captain Hayashi, in capturing them". "Crap, the police are coming, and they got Hayashi with them. I'm gonna head over to your garage before they come". And with that Combo skated off.

Before the three could leave, a bunch of electric fences surrounded them. They were trapped inside, with Hayashi and eleven Rokkaku police men. The three decided to take out four enemies each. Yoyo sprayed and knocked down his four easily and so did Gum. Corn took out three of the police men, but was having trouble with Hayashi. While he was skating away from him, Yoyo charged into Hayashi, causing him to fall. Then Gum skated up and sprayed him. Hayashi got up and started to run, complaining something about his back. Once the fences disappeared, the trio skated away as quickly as possible.

"That was an awesome team up we did back there yo", Yoyo said. Gum smiled at him, "I agree. You did a good job for your first time as a GG". "Keep it Yoyo, and you'll one the best", Corn added. And with that, Yoyo had a big smile onhis face, determined to show Rokkaku and all of Tokyo-to what he's made of.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one. Hoped you like it.**


	2. The Original Founders

**He's back. He's Black. And he's bringing you a new chapter. He's MAAAAAADLAUGHTEEEEEEEEER!**

**This next one takes place after the fall of Rokkaku.**

**I do not own the JSRF series.**

* * *

Original Founders: Mistake in Dimesion

(Corn, Beat, and Gum)

After the fall of Rokkaku Gouji, most of the GGs had nothing to do. Yoyo was on a date, with Rhyth, Cube was trying to make peace, between Poison Jam and Rapid 99, and Clutch went out, to find more graffiti souls, taking Jazz along with him. Roboy even went out, to find any left-over Noise Tanks, and see if they'll join the GGs. That left seven GGs to try entertaining themselves. Combo, Boogie, and Garam were dancing, nearby the giant stereos, while Corn and Soda were working on a machine. Beat sat with Gum on one of the couches, playing with Yoyo's dog Potts, while watching them work.

"So what exactly are you two working on", he asked. Soda stopped working for a second, and looked up at him, through his goggles. "A teleportation device". "Why?" "Because we're bored", Corn answered. "Maybe I should have gone with Roboy or something", Gum said "Why did bucket head want to go find Noise Tanks again?" "He said now that Rokkaku is gone, and he's one of them, he should find a way to help his 'fallen brothers'". "How touching", Gum said, though it was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "Alright, it's done", Soda said. "Beat, Gum could you two stand in front of the machine, with Corn please". As Beat and Gum stood with Corn, on a circular pad, Soda went over to a keyboard and typed something in. "OK, now all I need you to do is tell me a location you'd like to go". Corn thought for a moment then said "Take us to Shibuya Terminal". "Alright, 'Shibuya Terminal' it is". Soda typed in the location. "Uh Corn", Gum said, "Shouldn't you test this with a random object first?" But it was too late. Soda pushed the button, and in a glowing blue light, they were gone.

In Shibuya Terminal, Beat, Corn, and Gum materialized. "Alright! It worked." Corn said. But Gum's expression said otherwise. "Hey doesn't something seem a bit off to you guys?" After looking around themselves, they understood what she was talking about. "You're right. Shibuya looks retro". Beat just looked at Corn, very displeased. "Corn, what did you do?" "I don't know, we were supposed to be in Shibuya Terminal". Gum heard roller skates, followed by distant siren. What she saw shocked her. "Um guys you might want to take a look at this". Corn and Beat looked to were Gum was staring and saw another Beat, skating pass them, followed by two cop cars. "Wait . . . that was me". "Let's follow him", Corn said, "But keep your distance and stay on the rooftops."

After three minutes the Beat they were following, lost the cops. The trio jumped down, from a roof and hid behind a car. The retro Beat was then approached by two rudies that looked like Gum and Corn. "Gum, Tab, there you guys are". Corn looked confused "Did he just call that guy Tab?" "Beat are you alright", the retro Gum asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I just had run in with Onishima's cops. Just then a broad cast from Jet Set Radio was on.

"The number one radio station here, to keep you wise with info, and jamming with music. JET SET RADIOOO!". "Now here's some funky news: There seems to be three figures, looking similar to Beat and his first two members, of the GGs, Gum and Tab. Now either these three are some crazy fans, or they're long lost twins. Or maybe they're aliens trying to take over the world, by replacing everybody. Hah, well guess what alien scumbags; Earth's not going down without a fight". "But alien invasion aside, it seems that the Love Shockers are up to no good. They're in Highway Zero, tagging over any GG tag they see. So if the GG want to keep their turf over there, then they better move quickly." "This is DJ Professor K signing off".

"Three people looking like us", Tab said. "You think they're really our twins?" "I doubt it, too coincidental", said the retro Gum. "Well right now, we should take care of the Love Shockers. Gum and I will handle it", the retro Beat said. "OK boss, see you back at the garage", Tab said before the two skated off.

"So I'm leader, in this world, cool", Beat said with a smile. "Things are looking up, for me". Corn glared at him, with an expressionless face. "Beat, I don't care if you're leader in this world, or the next. You're not leading the GGs". "Chill out Corn", Beat said, putting his hands up in defense. "I got over that a long time ago". "Whatever". "So what do we do now", Gum asked. "Let's see if that guy Tab can help us. If he's as much of a genius as I am, then he should be able to help".

"Hmmm. Where are they"' Soda said. "They should be back by now". He skated over to the screen, on the machine. "The location was typed in right". He went over to the blueprints. "And everything was correctly placed". He was about to turn away, until he noticed there was a rip next to the word "TRANSPORTOR". Potts walked up and barked at Soda, holding a piece of the blueprint in his mouth. Soda took it from him and placed it near where it had been ripped. That's when the full title of the blueprint was shown. "'Dimensional Transporter' . . . OH CRAP!"

Tab was a few yards away from the garage. He was about to go in when he heard someone call him. "Hey uh . . . Tab". Tab turned around to see Beat, Corn, and Gum. "Whoa! Who are you?" "We're the GGs . . . from another world", Corn answered. "Huh?" "We need your help" "My help? Why?" "Well you see . . ."

Tab sat in the garage, with the GGs of the future. "So you want me to build a transporter, to take you home", Tab asked. Corn nodded "Yeah. Do you have a member named Soda who could help you?" "Soda? No. But we do have a member named Slate. He's probably the same guy". "Great can you go get him?" "Sure. He's probably the Shibuya Bus Terminal". Tab got up from his seat. "Wow I still can't believe I'm leader of the GGs, in your world". "I'm sure you have what it takes. You're Beat just probably got lucky", Corn said, earning a glare from Beat. "I don't know about that. The Beat I know was already prepared for the job. I only had to teach him a couple techniques and he even learned those quickly". "Your Beat sounds a lot better than our Beat then. Maybe we should have him teach ours a lesson or two", Gum said. "I'm right here you know", Beat mumbled.

Tab, Beat, Corn, and Gum all skated to the Shibuya Bus Terminal. They saw Slate grinding down a rail towards them. "Slate", Tab called out. Slate stopped skidded to a halt, in front of them. "Tab . . . who are those three and why do they look like you, Beat, and Gum?" Tab was about to explain, until they heard the sounds of a chopper coming towards them. "Uh-oh", Tab said "That chopper's gonna be difficult to lose". "Don't worry, we'll deal with it", Corn said. "You just take Slate back to the garage". "Alright good luck Corn".

While Tab and Slate skated away, Corn, Beat, and Gum skated past the chopper. The chopper followed them down a street where Beat and Gum went to a telephone pole, on each side of the street and grinded on them. As the chopper shot at Corn from below, Beat and Gum got close enough, to spray the sides of it. The chopper started to smoke and it fell out of the air. When it crashed, the pilot got out and Corn quickly sprayed him. "That was awesome", Beat said. "Come on. Let's get back to the garage", Corn said before skating off.

"Alright the machine's all done", Tab said. "Good!" "Now we can go home", said Beat and Gum. Corn skated toward Tab and Slate. "Thanks for your help guys". "No problem", Tab and Slate said at the same time. Corn, Beat, and Gum got in position and Slate typed in coordinates. "Maybe we'll meet again sometime", Tab said. Corn smiled. "Yeah, maybe". A glowing blue light surrounded them and then they vanished.

The door to the garage opened and the other Beat and Gum came in. "Tab we're back", Beat said. They looked in wonder, at the machine that Tab and Slate was at. "Uh guys, what's that?"

Beat, Corn, and Gum appeared, on the top platform of the garage. "Thank goodness you made it back safe". The trio saw Soda, Boogie, Combo, and Garam sitting on the coaches. "Yeah, Soda here almost lost it", Boogie said. "Sorry. It turns out part of the blueprints was turn off by Potts. "It's cool", Beat said. "We were at least able to get an adventure out of it". "Where did you go", Garam asked. The three smirked. This was going to be a good story.

* * *

**And that is it. I was going to make it like that episode on Family Guy "Road to the Multiverse" and put the canceled Wii version of JSR. But I kept it like this. Maybe next chapter.**

**If you want to see a story, with your favorite rudies then review or send a private message. If you want, I'll do one of your OCs and I promise I'll tell them they're yours. **

**Trust me. I may be mad, but I'm no weasel.**


	3. APOLOGY KNOWTICE

**This is MadLaughter here to say to the veiwers the I apologize for not updating my story. **

**I promise as soon as I get a new flash drive, I'll be back in bussiness.**

**If not, then i'll have to have someone strap a shock callor on me and force me to work.**

**Don't worry MadLaughter doesn't give up. (90% of the time)**


End file.
